


DttOF reference sheets

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: DttOF AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, More characters to be added! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: These are the ref sheets for Down to the Ocean Floor, so go read that :)~Moon💙





	1. Just read the text

Hello! These will be the designs for all the characters in DttOF. As Ao3 is truly hating me and not letting me put art work on here (working on it!) the 'Basic Mer Design' will have a link you can click that will bring you to a Tumblr page with it, while the other ones will be just word descriptions. Once I can figure out the art, I'll update this first page!

~Moon💙💙💙💙


	2. Basic Mer

[click to see basic merbeing reference!](https://moonwarrior424.tumblr.com/post/185416829908/basic-mer-design)


	3. Virgil

\- COMMON TRAITS -

Name: Virgil  
Age: 24  
Nickname: Storm  
Skim: Pale  
Eyes: Vibrant Purple  
Tail Scales: Purple to Dark Purple (Near Black)  
Tail Fin: Clear Membrane, Yes Pattern, Crab Fin  
Fin Pattern: Lighting Bolt, Vibrant Purple  
Waist/Back Fin: Black  
Hair: Purple, Dark Purple Tips (Near Black)  
Ears: Black Scales/Membrane, 'Tips' Pattern  
Finger Membrane: Vibrant Purple

\- SPECIAL TRAITS AND ITEMS -

Scars: Chest, Nick in Tail Fin  
Scales: Small Transparent on Face (Freckles), Light Up Vibrant Purple  
Tail and Fins: Longer/ Bigger

Stormjewel (Amethyst Crystals in an Oval Rock)


End file.
